They Just Keep Moving the Line
by mladymlord
Summary: There's always been something between them but they've always been off limits; until now.
1. Chapter 1

So after writing quite a few successful? oneshots I've decided to attempt a multi chapter Cartwills fic. Not sure how this'll turn out but it'll be both a test to my writing abilities and a learning experience for me. Anyway, please leave a review as I'd love to hear feedback and we'll go from there!

* * *

"_There is no show._" The words ring in her ears like sirens and she's so taken aback she doesn't hear the rest.

No show means no Broadway, and when the realization sinks in Karen feels as if she's just been punched in the gut. She'd been so close, her dream for as long as she could remember had been right at her fingertips, so close she could nearly touch it, curl her fingers and grasp onto it tightly, but it was yanked away from her seconds too soon.

Karen doesn't notice when Eileen stops talking, or when Tom and Julia walk away in a fury, she's only pulled from her thoughts when she feels Derek's hands firmly gripping her shoulders.

When he offers to walk her home she nods and takes his hand as they stand up from the couch. She's shaking and her mind is running a mile a minute so she doesn't comment when Derek puts a hand on her arm and guides her out of the building.

The walk home is quiet; she's far too wrapped up in her own thoughts, silently drowning in her disappointment, unsure of how to come up for air. Her parents had been so upset they didn't get the chance to see her in Boston, something she had insisted wasn't a big deal because what were previews in Boston compared to Broadway? Now, she worried, they might never actually get the chance to see her do anything real, because let's face it, community theatre back in Iowa was nothing now that she was in the big leagues. _Was._The idea that she'd just lost her one shot at becoming a Broadway star made her shudder. Noticeably apparently, as Derek shrugged off his suit jacket and placed it over her bare shoulders only moments later.

Arriving at the bottom of the steps to her apartment they stop. She's still completely lost in thought, eyes set on a spot on the pavement behind Derek.

"_I guess I'll be seeing you around, love._"

The words are quick to shake her from thoughts, her heart sinking even deeper in her chest than she'd thought possible.

Around? What did that mean exactly? The idea that she wouldn't have an excuse to see the man she'd seen five days a week for the last eleven months or so made her chest tighten. Would she really see him? It wasn't like she'd be going to bars for casual drinks with him the way she did with the rest of the cast. Though, when she actually thinks about it she's not too sure that's going to happen either. Bobby, Jessica, and Dennis will move onto other shows no problem, and while they might not be brand new productions she knows they'll find something. Sam, so she's heard, had received an offer for The Book of Mormon tour, something he'll no doubt take now. The idea that the people who'd gradually become her family would all fall out of contact made her nauseous.

Closing her eyes she takes a deep breath, her breathing hitching when she feels Derek's lips on her forehead. Her eyes snap open instantaneously, neck tilting upwards to look at him for the first time in what feels like a lifetime.

Her action must take him by surprise because suddenly he's taking a step back from her and scratching the side of his face. She frowns at this and bites her lip as she searches his eyes with her own and tries to figure out exactly where the two of them stand.

He's not her director, which might be a good thing considering the fact that had it not been for the interruption earlier she probably would have kissed him. But it's not like they're necessarily friends either. Where that leaves them, she has no idea.

"Did you want to come up?" She asks, finally breaking the silence.

She might not know where the two of them stand but that doesn't mean she can't figure it out.

"I think I saw a bottle of wine somewhere while I was unpacking," she adds as encouragement.

When Derek sighs audibly and nods she can't help the wide grin that spreads across her face. Turning on her heels, which she plans on kicking off the second she steps inside, she leads him up the concrete steps and into the building.

As promised she's got a bottle of wine and two wine glasses, both of which took a couple minutes of rummaging to find. They're sitting opposite one another on the couch, chatting and sipping away.

The conversation's light, because after everything that's happened neither of them are sure they could handle much else.

By their second glass of wine Karen's sure that she saw Derek briefly check her out for the second time that night because she _knows_she saw him check her out when she'd walked up the stairs into the foyer earlier that night. She's leaning a little closer to him because he just said something funny and she feels the need to rest h hand on his leg. It's a friendly touch, really, though when he catches her eye after the fact her breath catches in her throat.

He's got that look again, that same sort of bewildered look he'd been wearing earlier that evening just before Ivy had walked in. Eyes still locked in a gaze she finds herself leaning in once more, though really it feels more like a magnetic pull than anything of her own doing.

She's not quite sure who kissed whom first but with his lips on hers it's not like she really cares. It's like she can feel the pain and the worry melt away as they kiss though there's nothing soft or gentle about the way he's pushing her onto her back, or the way her fingers tug at his hair as she pulls him down with her.

Between everything that had happened with Ivy, the guilt she'd felt about having Derek let her go, about her only turning around to agree that it was the right thing to do, she hadn't really been able to think about what had almost transpired between her and Derek. Kissing her director right outside a room full of journalists would have been a sure fire way to set her career off on the wrong foot. There were a hundred reasons why Derek was a bad idea; number one being the fact that he was her director. _Was. _Bombshell was done, leaving the two of them unemployed and nothing more than acquaintances with unresolved sexual tension.

Her teeth tug at his bottom lip desperately as her free hand moves to his waist, forcefully pulling his body against her own. There's just enough alcohol in her system to make her feel tingly, though if she thinks about it that's probably Derek's doing.

As her tongue explores his mouth, mapping the uncharted territory she impatiently fiddles with the buttons on his dress shirt, getting only about halfway down before impatiently tearing the shirt open.

He pulls away from her, resting his weight on his arm so he can look down at her and Karen can't but moan at the loss of contact.

"_If you want it that badly all you have to do is ask, darling._"

She's annoyed with herself when his cockiness turns out to be more of a turn on than anything else, something that shows as her lips find themselves on his neck, leaving small purple bruises they both know are going to last for days.

His hand trails down her side, skimming over her curves and she inhales sharply. She wants all of him at once. Something that shows as he begins to push up her dress before giving up and snaking his hand underneath the fabric, his fingers brushing against her bare legs.

Stopping just shy of where she needs him most he looks up at her in question.

"Derek." She says, annoyed that he of all people is stopping in search of permission.

"_Karen._" He says, matching her tone.

Her eyebrows crease in frustration, which only causes him to chuckle, his thumb drawing small circles along her upper thigh as he waits.

"Derek," this time she moans as his fingers brush against her cotton covered centre.

"_Use your words, love_," he tells her, his tongue darting out to wet his lips.

"Please," she practically moans, hips raising upwards, desperate for contact.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you everyone for the reviews and follows! Honestly, that only encourages me to write more often so please, continue to do that. This is just a short filler chapter before the next little bit I have planned out but hopefully it'll tie you guys over :)

* * *

She doesn't wake up with a feeling of contrition the next morning, though she is a little startled to see Derek lying next to her in all of his morning glory. For a brief second she's sort of proud of herself, not only has she now slept with Derek Wills but she also managed not to sleep with her director at the same time. Though if anyone found out, Karen's sure the technicalities would be lost on them.

Her sense of pride is gone nearly as soon as it had came as she recalls the devastating blow the two of them had received the night before. The wound's still fresh and Karen's unsure as to whether it's one she'll ever truly recover from. She'd gotten lucky and that kind of thing rarely happens twice.

Derek, she's sure, will move onto something rather quickly. It wasn't like she hadn't overheard him and Veronica discussing her upcoming project, The Wiz, and how the show's in need of a director. It's clear that her phase as a Muse has also ended, and when she realizes that the brunette feels nauseous.

Pulling the white sheet against her bare skin Karen climbs out of bed, holding the sheet tightly to her until she can grab her housecoat. Casting a brief glance to Derek, who's still sleeping peacefully on the other side of her bed she drops the sheet, pulls on the housecoat, and pads off to the bathroom.

When she returns, skin slightly pink from the hot water and hair matted to her face, he's fully dressed and Karen can't help but wonder if it actually requires any effort for him to get ready in the morning.

"_Well, darling, thank you for the lovely evening. I'll see you around, yeah?_" He's leaning forward to kiss her forehead before Karen gets a chance to reply and just like that he's grabbing both his phone and wallet before heading out the door.

As Karen locks the door behind him, a habit she's acquired since first moving to the city, she can overhear Derek on the other side. "_Ronnie, Derek. About the Wiz, my schedule's recently just opened up…_"


	3. Chapter 3

**So I must apologize for the delay in my update but I got stuck midway through this chapter and it took me a while to iron out the kinks. Please leave me reviews to let me know what you think! I can't tell you how much the reviews/follows have encouraged me to continue on with this story. Hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

She doesn't hear from Derek for a few days, which, really, is to be expected. He's a top Broadway director and she can't expect him to sit still, which is why she's so surprised when he shows up at her work the following Tuesday.

"_He requested to be seated in your section_." Julie tells her as the two eye the director from the back of the coffee shop. Her breath catches in her throat as she silently watches him studying his menu. "_You failed to mention he was hot._" She continues, quickly earning a swat from Karen.

"_I didn't order that._" He says before Karen even has a chance to set the coffee mug down and pour the piping hot liquid.

"You can't come to a coffee shop and not order coffee." She says, without missing a beat. "Besides, it's almost noon and if I remember correctly you should be on your third cup by now."

Her comment earns her a smile, and once again she can't help the sense of pride welling inside of her. So many people quickly dismissed Derek as incorrigible or difficult to work with. Karen however knew it was simply a matter of getting to know and understand the man. And the fact that very seldom people aside from herself had managed to do so only solidified the special bond they shared.

"So, what brings you to this side of town?" She probes, resting her hands against the side of the table and leaning slightly towards him, "aside from the coffee."

He casts a stern look in her direction, eying the coffee momentarily before picking the mug up and bringing it to his lips. Taking a small sip he makes a face and sets it back down.

"_Definitely not the coffee, darling."_ He pushes the white mug forward across the table before continuing. "_And evidently not the service either. You do know you're supposed to take my order, right?_"

She rolls her eyes when he tells her how to do her job. Derek Wills, she's sure, has never waited on a table in his life; therefore making him one of the last people she should be taking advice from, at least here anyways.

"Are you ready to order?" She asks him, not bothering with the cheery uplifting tone she typically uses with the rest of her tables.

Derek studies the menu, taking his time as he flips through it and purses his lips. "_No, I think I'd like to make it to my fiftieth birthday, thanks._" He hands the menu over to Karen who lets out a small sigh.

"_You can however join me for dinner this evening after your shift._"

Karen does rather poorly at hiding her surprise along with her excitement and finds herself agreeing almost instantly.

"_I guess I'll be seeing you tonight at seven then._" Pulling his wallet from his pocket he pulls out a bill and places it on the table, despite Karen's objection. "_I'll text you the address shortly._" Standing up he leans towards her, his lips briefly making contact with her forehead before pulling away and heading out of the coffee shop.

She stands there for a moment, watching him leave, and when she looks over she sees Julie staring at her and knows full well her break will be devoted to filling her in on what just happened; not that she's exactly sure herself.

* * *

"How do I look?" She asks, making her way out of her bedroom and spinning around on the spot.

"_Like you care_," her roommate, Ana, deadpans.

The taller brunette chews on her lower lip for moment before finally shrugging. "Maybe I do."

* * *

Though she debates walking Karen winds up taking a cab over to the address Derek had texted her a few hours prior. As much as she enjoys walking the streets of New York she's not quite sure that her hair and makeup will survive the voyage and considering how often Derek's seen her sweaty and flustered in rehearsal she figures it's time for a change.

Rolling in at 6:57pm on the dot she's pleased to see Derek in the foyer of the restaurant already waiting. She catches him eying her up and down and her stomach does an unwarranted flip.

Their conversation remains on the light, almost fluffy side. He asks how things are back at the coffee shop in a tone that hardly makes her feel bad about the fact that she seems to be moving backwards in her career. She insists the hours are better and that she burns the same amount of calories she did in rehearsal running coffee to tables. Derek's shoulders shake as he laughs a rather infectious laugh and soon she's laughing too.

"So…" She begins, setting her fork down beside her plate and looking over at him from across the table. "How are things with The Wiz going?"

The laugh lines seem to disappear almost instantaneously and Derek's sitting up a little straighter than before.

"_It's complicated._" He states, Karen simply raises an eyebrow as she waits for him to elaborate.

"_It would appear that the producers of The Wiz aren't too pleased with my,_" he takes a sip of his wine before continuing, "_reputation._"

Karen grimaces. She has never enjoyed having to see her friend's faces and personal indiscretions plastered over the front page but she quickly came to learn that it was all a part of the business they so desperately wanted to be a part of. And with Derek, someone who had already made such a name for himself, it was really no surprise when he made headlines.

Still, she had been rather upset when Ana handed her the Post one morning while she was eating her breakfast, instructing her to turn to page four and read. Did she really want to know about the five dancers that had accused him of sexual harassment? No, because even after him apologizing and her forgiving him for their casting couch session back during the first round of auditions it irked her to know what he was capable of.

"Is it true?" She asks, biting on her bottom lip, nervously awaiting his response.

"_It was a couple years ago, love, and their entire case is highly exaggerated._" She's not sure whether or not his answer sets her at ease or edge but she nods anyway.

"_It'll all blow over in good time, a couple accusations don't have much hold. All they want is their bloody fifteen minutes of fame._"

Karen takes another bite of her pasta, mainly to avoid the conversation.

"_But for now, it looks like we're both looking for work._"

"What?" She asks, slightly dumbfounded.

"_They're probably looking for my replacement as we speak._"

Her head snaps up at this, and she stares at him for longer than what's to be considered an appropriate amount of time.

"_Not that they'll find anyone with better qualifications but for the mean time I'm in limbo._" He says as Karen quickly turns her gaze away from him.

She fidgets slightly in her seat, crossing and uncrossing her legs. "I'm sorry, I know you would have done great things with The Wiz."

Derek raises an eyebrow at Karen as he pulls out his wallet to settle the bill.

"_Look, I hope you find something else for yourself, Karen; something that hits you the way Bombshell hit me_." "_If you do, call me. I might need a job._"

His words once again take her by surprise and she stares at him bewilderedly.

As Derek stands, offering his arm to Karen, she takes it, allowing him to guide the two of them out of the restaurant and onto the dimly lit street.

Karen moves a little closer towards Derek though she's not entirely sure why, her cheeks turning a fortunately unnoticeable crimson when his arm snakes around her side.

He winds up walking her home despite it being a good half an hour walk back to her apartment. Neither of them seem to really mind however, quickly falling into conversation and witty banter.

Derek, Karen can't help but think to herself, was probably the greatest thing she gained from Bombshell. While she was more than grateful for the opportunity to work with Eileen, Tom, and Julia, and for all the valuable experience she gained over the past year Derek surpassed all of that. He was her motivator, the pain in her side, and occasionally the person she feels closest to in the city.

They reach the steps outside of her apartment far too quickly for Karen's liking. Stopping just short of the cement steps Karen looks down and shifts her weight from one foot to another.

"_I really did mean what I said about giving me a call. It's been an absolute pleasure helping to mold a talented young ingénue such as yourself."_

The blush that creeps up on her this time is noticeable under the streetlight above them. Lips pressed firmly together in an attempt to hide her smile Karen turns away. Though Derek has had some sort of effect on her for some time now she's unsure as to when she managed to lose control of it.

"Did you want to come up?" She hears herself asking. "You know, since we don't have to worry about early morning rehearsal."

Derek doesn't answer right away, something that sets her on edge. Before she knows what she's doing she's leaning towards him and up onto the balls of her feet, one arm resting on his shoulder as she kisses him.

The kiss is soft yet lingering and when she pulls away Derek clears his throat before mumbling, "_yeah, s'pose you're right._"

Smiling she grabs hold of his hand, pulling him into the building behind her. The two of them hardly manage to make their way up the stairs, hands constantly pulling the other closer as they kiss one another desperately, like it's a necessity for their survival. When they finally reach her apartment Karen fumbles to get her key in the lock, though once inside the door is quickly shut behind them, Derek wasting no time pressing her against the surface.

This undeniable effect he seems to have on her is a definite problem, but with his lips on hers Karen's not quite sure she cares.


End file.
